Darth Vader and sons
by CowPride
Summary: Serie de Drabbles basados en los libros de Jeffrey Brown donde Darth Vader cría a sus hijos junto a él en la nave insignia de la flota. Porque sí, criar a un par de mellizos no era tarea fácil, por muy Lord Osuro que fuese, y por mucho que los pequeños se esforzaran en ser unos ángeles aunque de estos no tuvieran nada. ¿Quién dijo que ser padre soltero fuera sencillo?
1. 1

**_Star Wars pertenece a George Lucas y ahora, también a Disney. Los libros en el cual está basado esto fueron creados por Jeffrey Brown; en cuanto a la trama se podría decir que 75/15 dividida entre Jeffrey y yo._**

 _ **Serie de viñetas basadas en la trama del universo alterno creado por Jeffrey Brown. No sé cuantos publicaré, así que catalogo la historia por terminada. En fin, que la trama ya estaba allí y yo sólo la transcribí y le agregué algo de pimienta, por lo que no merezco que me retribuyan más merito que el de sazonar.**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

* * *

 **1**

Darth Vader exhaló y sus hijos lo miraron sin poder evitarlo. Siempre les llamaba la atención la maraña de sonidos que solían salir del casco de su padre. Sin embargo, pasada la interrupción de la pesada respiración de Vader, los niños volvieron a lo que estaban haciendo hace algunos segundos: ver con desconfianza el desayuno frente a ellos. No es que el tocino oliera mal o que el pan quemado no supiera tan crujiente como se veía, no; es solamente que su padre no solía cocinar. Nunca. Así que cuando Leia y Luke llegaron al comedor guiados por el horrible olor a quemado y vieron a Lord Vader colocando los platos en la mesa con motivo de su cumpleaños, no pudieron hacer otra cosa que sonreír de manera nerviosa y sentarse frente a dos platos de... lo que sea que fuera eso.

—¿No les gustaron los huevos que hice? —los niños miraron a su padre y después el desayuno. De manera que eran huevos. Jamás lo hubieran adivinado.

Después de un silencio algo tenso y de trastear por aquí y por allá los niños terminaron por comer su cereal favorito, obviamente servido por su padre y ante la mirada atenta de los gemelos que no estaban seguros de poder comerlo si no supervisaban de cerca el proceso. No querían terminar intoxicados o algo así. Tampoco era como si desconfiaran de su padre, que sospecharan que quería matarlos o algo parecido, no. Es que Darth Vader no cocinaba. Punto.

Solamente esperaban que no se lo hubiera tomado a mal. Se habían encariñado con algunos miembros de la tripulación y quién sabe quien tendría que lidiar con el malhumor del infame Lord Vader.


	2. 2

**_Star Wars pertenece a George Lucas y ahora, también a Disney. Los libros en el cual está basado esto fueron creados por Jeffrey Brown; en cuanto a la trama se podría decir que 75/15 dividida entre Jeffrey y yo._**

* * *

 **2**

Leia miró el cielo y lo vio tan azul y tan brillante que no pudo comprender cómo todo podía ser tan negro y oscuro en el espacio. Sin embargo. no le tomó mucha importancia porque ambas vistas eran hermosas, claro que sí. Se columpió un poco más y sintió el viento fresco sobre su rostro y sonrió al sol, después arrastró la mirada por el lugar y vio a sus amigos Han y Chewie jugando en un arenero y a Lando picando un gusano que descansaba en una flor. Finalmente encontró a su hermano en la cima de un tobogán y a su padre bajo éste, tratando que su hermano bajara.

—Luke, eso está muy alto —dijo su padre, viendo cómo Luke apenas podía equilibrarse.

—Seré cuidadoso —le contesto Luke obstinado, tratando de poner sus piecitos sobre la barandilla y pararse sobre ella; estaba seguro de que la vista sería estupenda desde ahí arriba.

Leia sabía que iba a caerse, y aunque quería mucho a su hermano y siempre lo cuidaba a pesar de ser ella la hermana menor —Luke nunca dejaba que se olvidara de eso—, no hizo nada para evitar la inminente caída. No pudo hacer más que soltar una pequeña risita cuando su hermano cayó haciendo un ridículo baile como de mariposa junto a una graciosísima cara de pánico. Luego de todo eso levantó una nube de polvo al caer y le fue casi imposible no caerse ella también del columpio de lo gracioso que había sido eso.

—Subestimaste el poder de la gravedad, hijo. Leia presentía que su padre estaba frunciendo las cejas y que ponía una mueca algo graciosa, como no sabiendo si reír o reñirle, y rió aun más.

—Estoy bien. Respondió su hermano desde el suelo, después de hacer un intento fallido por levantarse. Leia también sabía que si le preguntaban a Luke como se encontraba, él respondería que se encontraba perfectamente cómodo allí donde estaba. Y debía de estarlo de verdad, porque estuvo acostado en esa misma posición todo el tiempo que se quedaron en el parque.


	3. 3

**_Star Wars pertenece a George Lucas y ahora, también a Disney. Los libros en el cual está basado esto fueron creados por Jeffrey Brown; en cuanto a la trama se podría decir que 75/15 dividida entre Jeffrey y yo._**

* * *

 **3**

Darth Vader estaba parado sobre una de las largas y desérticas llanuras de Tatooine, admirando el paisaje. No había mucho que ver en realidad. Lo único que tenía una mínima relevancia era la puesta de los soles y para eso aun faltaban unas cuantas horas. Pero a Darth Vader le resultaba imposible ir a Tatooine y que la mera temperatura del lugar no despertara en él un millón de recuerdos y sensaciones, ninguno de ellos agradables. Recordar su vida cuando una vez fue Anakin Skywalker le resultaba tormentoso y melancólico, aunque no podía evitarlo; lo tenía grabado a fuego en su piel. Un grito parecido al llanto lo sacó de sus pensamientos y se giró para ver a su hijo acercarse seguido de un grupo de niños.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Vader observando a su hijo soltar algunas lagrimas de cocodrilo. Algunas veces le resultaba imposible diferenciar las reales de las falsas, pero Luke era menos experto que Leia y esta vez estaba seguro de que su hijo no corría ningún peligro.

—¡Greedo me empujó! —Dijo su hijo con voz lastimera, señalando al pequeño alíen atrás de él y éste le miro con terror, totalmente consciente de quien era el padre de su amigo.

Miró con astucia a su hijo, pero claro, él no podía notarlo por el casco, así que no sintió el escaneo ni el silencioso veredicto. Luke se parecía mucho a él mismo cuando era niño, y algunas veces le asustaba que el parecido fuera tanto y cometiera sus mismos errores y alejara a sus seres queridos como también él había hecho cuando una vez fue Anakin. Luke miró a su padre de manera curiosa y olvidó por un momento el papel que estaba desempeñando, preguntándose porque su padre tardaba tanto en contestar. Eso mismo llamó la atención de Vader, quien se dio cuenta que se había ensimismado nuevamente.

—Bueno —dijo después de una pausa —, ¿tú lo empujaste primero? Darth Vader aceptó con gusto la distracción que le ofrecía su hijo, seguro de que los mismos pensamientos volverían después, cuando esté solo y alejado de ellos; pero por mientras disfrutaría la intervención.

* * *

 _ **Bien, ahora he decidido que un poco de profundidad no le caería mal a este asunto. En realidad me gustó como quedó, siendo que la imagen de este capitulo está totalmente centrada en Luke y el pequeño Greedo y no en Vader, como hice parecer.**_


	4. 4

**_Star Wars pertenece a George Lucas y ahora, también a Disney. Los libros en el cual está basado esto fueron creados por Jeffrey Brown; en cuanto a la trama se podría decir que 75/15 dividida entre Jeffrey y yo._**

* * *

 **4**

Ya casi...

Se inclinó un poco y pudo observar apenas el trabajo de su hija. Él sabía que estaba tejiendo algo, pero aun no sabía qué; hasta el momento seguía sin tener forma. Leia llevaba días paseándose por aquí y por allá con una bola de estambre rojo y unos ganchos para tejer que desconocía de donde había sacado, negándose a decirle a su propio padre lo que estaba tejiendo; incluso Luke quien es su hermano mellizo no sabía nada del asunto, y eso sólo exasperaba más al Lord Oscuro. Leia se dio cuenta de que su padre la espiaba y ocultó el trabajo entre sus manitas y salió de la habitación fingiéndose indignada. Definitivamente había salido a su madre.

Cuando Darth Vader la encontró horas después sentada en una mesa al fondo de un comedor y con una sonrisa de la más pura satisfacción, se acercó tan sigilosamente como el lado oscuro se lo permitía. No fue necesario ya que Leia se giró nada más percatarse de la presencia de su padre —La Fuerza era sensible en ella y estaba muy orgulloso— y le dio una de esas sonrisas que iluminaban toda la habitación. Lord Vader se acercó hasta quedar frente a ella, a la espera de por fin saber que era eso que su hija trataba con tanto recelo. Con sus pequeñas manos Leia hizo un nudo final con los ganchos y cortó el estambre restante con sus dientes.

—Te hice un gorro, papi —Leia le extendió un trozo de tela algo amorfo a su padre con una sonrisa ilusionada y enorme. Darth Vader hizo una especie de sonrisa forzada y se sintió estúpido por hacerlo: era imposible que su hija supiera su expresión con el casco de por medio. La pequeña le extendió el objeto y Vader se quedó con él en la mano un tiempo, no sabiendo como proceder hasta que su hija lo notó y tomó el gorro en sus propias manos.

—¿Te gustó? —le preguntó ilusionada.

Vader pudo ver su reflejo en la pared metálica que estaba detrás de su hija y se sintió un poco tonto con el gorro puesto. _Sólo dile que te gusta. Sólo dile que es bonito,_ se repetía Darth Vader, y puso nuevamente esa sonrisa forzada y nerviosa que no tenía ningún sentido.

—Sí —respondió finalmente, totalmente consciente de que tendría que usarlo por tiempo indefinido frente a toda la tripulación. Ahorcaría al maldito que se atreviera a verlo por más de dos segundos.

* * *

 _ **Algún día veré un cangrejo de color rojo vibrante. Algún día, ya verán.**_


	5. 5

**_Star Wars pertenece a George Lucas y ahora, también a Disney. Los libros en el cual está basado esto fueron creados por Jeffrey Brown; en cuanto a la trama se podría decir que 75/15 dividida entre Jeffrey y yo._**

* * *

 **5**

—Luke, ¿tienes que ir al baño? —preguntó Lord Vader viendo de manera divertida a su hijo.

—No. Respondió con voz forzada y cruzando las piernas —por supuesto que no necesitaba ir al baño.

—Bueno, pero te veo haciendo un pequeño baile. Luke soltó un sudor frío y pensó en lugares secos, en desiertos y en Tatooine. El no se estaba haciendo pis, claro que no.

—No tengo que ir —contestó nuevamente y se balanceo sobre sus pies. Con gesto nervioso y como para demostrar su punto se estiró y tomó con mano temblorosa un vaso de agua y le dio un largo sorbo. Imposible que se estuviese haciendo pis.

Vader le sonrió a su hijo a pesar de que no pudiera verlo y volvió su vista al espacio, recordando cuando era Anakin y tenía su edad. El también se hubiera aguantado lo máximo posible con tal de ver esa vista inigualable al espacio. Si Leia era igual a su madre Luke obviamente se parecía a él, nadie podía negar eso.


	6. 6

**_Star Wars pertenece a George Lucas y ahora, también a Disney. Los libros en el cual está basado esto fueron creados por Jeffrey Brown; en cuanto a la trama se podría decir que 75/15 dividida entre Jeffrey y yo._**

* * *

 **6**

Estaban muertos. Estaban tan, pero tan muertos.

Cuando Darth Vader los dejó a ambos cuidando de un trío de niños pensaron que sería cosa fácil, porque obviamente son niños. Es decir, ¿cuán peligrosos pueden ser en comparación al despiadado Lord Vader, Señor de los Sith? Bueno, la respuesta —ahora que habían pasado dos horas y conocían a los mocosos—, es que podrían incluso ser peores. No porque tuvieran esa vena asesina tan característica del Lord Oscuro, sino que ante cualquier llanto, cualquier lagrima o cualquier palabra, ellos estarían muertos. Estrangulados o peor, quien sabe; algunas veces su amo se ponía creativo. Y eso no sólo lo sabían ellos, también los engendros. En especial ese niñato Han.

Los tres niños estuvieron rogando durante horas para que Lord Vader los llevara con él al planeta donde tenía tratos que hacer, y cuando Luke había amenazado con jamás unirse al lado oscuro —a pesar de tener siete años y no entender lo que significaba— a Vader no le quedó otra opción mas que aceptar. Aun así, se negó rotundamente a llevarlos a las negociaciones y en su lugar los dejó abandonados en la nave con dos _niñeras imperiales._ Los niños se decepcionaron, pero después de una charla decidieron que bien podrían ser exploradores. Y así como así, a los tres niños se les metió entre ceja y ceja el salir de la nave para salir a explorar.

Nadie podría decir que no trataron de detenerlos, pero cuando ese chiquillo Solo sonrió de manera malévola, ambas _niñeras imperiales_ sabían que había llegado su fin. Los tres niños se reunieron y cuchichearon un rato, finalmente se acercaron con rostros serios y solemnes y se les pararon enfrente. A pesar de tener armas y una fuerte armadura, los Sandtroopers se sintieron más vulnerables que nunca. Los niños les habían explicado con sus vocecitas infantiles que no podían hacerles nada, porque si no, Lord Vader los iba a regañar mucho y por lo tanto tenían que hacer lo que ellos querían, y lo que ellos querían era jugar a los exploradores. Oh, dulce ignorancia.

Los Sandtroopers no tuvieron tiempo de procesar eso cuando los niños salieron disparados en dirección a la compuerta y salido corriendo con sus pequeños pies tan lejos como podían. Intentaron atraparlos, pero siempre terminaba por escapárseles uno. Finalmente el niño Han dijo que si no los soltaban, le diría al padre de su mejor amigo que los trataron mal y eso hizo que las bombillas retorcidas en la mente de los mocosos se encendiera. Ahora se encontraban saltando como locos sobre los huesos de algún animalejo gigante.

 _"¡Ustedes, niños; dejen de jugar en esa cosa!",_ les había dicho, pero ninguno parecía oírles.

Después de un rato, lo inimaginable ocurrió y la princesa cayó a la arena y se raspó la cara soltando un llanto lastimero. Y justo en ese momento una mancha negra parecida a su señor apareció a lo lejos. Oh sí. Estaban muertos. Estaban tan, pero tan muertos.

* * *

 ** _Gracias por comentar y anotar en favoritos. Agradezco su preferencia y todo eso:)_**

 ** _No lo podía creer. ¡No lo podía creer! El nuevo 'Jar Jar Edición Limitada Delux que habla' estaba prácticamente frente a él..._**


	7. 7

**_Star Wars pertenece a George Lucas y ahora, también a Disney. Los libros en el cual está basado esto fueron creados por Jeffrey Brown; en cuanto a la trama se podría decir que 75/15 dividida entre Jeffrey y yo._**

* * *

 **7**

Nadie podía negar que Darth Vader, Lord Oscuro señor de los Sith amaba a sus hijos. Lo que sí era un misterio era el saber cuánto. Sí, nadie dudaba del ciego amor que tenía hacia sus hijos, pero una cosa era amarlos y mimarlos y otra muy diferente adornar parte de la nave con tema de Navidad. Así como no sabían hasta donde llegaba el limite de su Señor Oscuro por esos niños, tampoco sabían cómo se habían enterado. Hasta donde sabían, esos niños no tenían noción del tiempo más allá de cuando su padre les ordenaba dormir —no existen días o noches en el espacio— ni tampoco conocían de festividades más allá del día del padre, cuyo día celebraban cada vez que a los mocosos les daba en gana.

Así como así un día los mellizos se despertaron preocupados porque dentro de una semana sería Navidad y la nave no estaba decorada en absoluto. Es decir, ¿cómo planeaban que Santa los encontrara ya no digamos sin árbol, sino sin siquiera un simple adorno? ¿qué si de dónde habían sacado eso? Nadie lo sabía, pero las guirnaldas se podían ver por doquier y las esferas colgaban amenazadoras en los corredores, como recordándoles del poder absoluto que gozaban sin saber dentro y fuera de esa nave. Pero lo hecho, hecho estaba, y todos se encontraban en sus puestos —en el imperio tampoco existen días libres, por muy Navidad que sea— trabajando con desgana y sintiendo un poco menos de la presión habitual al no tener a su jefe rondando por el puente, donde podía estrangularlos sin previo aviso.

Que Darth Vader no se encontrase merodeando en busca del más mínimo error era ya suficiente regalo para cualquiera. En fin, que el infame Lord Oscuro se encontraba en esos momentos sosteniendo una ridícula taza —¿desde cuándo podía alguien tomar lo qué sea con un maldito casco en medio?— con tema Navideño —de nuevo, ¿de dónde sus hijos habían sacado todo eso?— viendo cómo sus hijos hacían un alboroto de cualquier cosa. Que si estaban despiertos Santa no llegaría, que si la nave no estaba lo suficiente decorada, que si las galletas que habían horneado no eran lo suficientemente buenas, que si su padre no bebía del chocolate que habían hecho...

—¿Escucharon eso? Pregunto Leia de pronto y Luke guardó silenció y miró al techo de la habitación.

—¡Papá, creo que escuché Tauntauns en el techo! Exclamó Luke de repente, con ojos brillantes y sonrisa de un millón de voltios.

—¡Es Santa! ¡Luke, hay que dormir ya! En un instante Leia y su mellizo se habían hecho un ovillo entre las sabanas y apagado las luces, dejando a su padre aun parado a los pies de sus camas con una taza humeante de chocolate caliente en medio de la oscuridad. Sí, Tauntauns; eso o uno de sus inútiles soldados imperiales tirando los regalos de sus hijos al piso. Como todo no quedara perfecto habría algunas vacantes nuevas en la armada.

* * *

 ** _Tauntauns: Seres relindos que viven en la nieve y aquí son el equivalente a los renos de Clauss._**


	8. 8

**_Star Wars pertenece a George Lucas y ahora, también a Disney. Los libros en el cual está basado esto fueron creados por Jeffrey Brown; en cuanto a la trama se podría decir que 75/15 dividida entre Jeffrey y yo._**

* * *

 **8**

De acuerdo, tal vez no había sido la mejor idea, lo aceptaba. Pero en su defensa ―que no necesita, es Lord Vader y hace lo que se le dé en gana―, no quería matar a su hijo por molesto y tener que olvidarse del legado oscuro. Así que allí estaba, en medio de un bar de mala muerte y todo porque su niño _tenía mucha sed y ya no aguantaba_.

―No hagas burbujas. Le recrimina a su hijo, y siente como todos en la habitación dejan lo que sea que estaban haciendo para prestarles atención. Si Luke no estuviera a su lado, en ese momento correría sangre.

* * *

 ** _Gracias por leer y comentar;)_**


	9. 9

**_Star Wars pertenece a George Lucas y ahora, también a Disney. Los libros en el cual está basado esto fueron creados por Jeffrey Brown; en cuanto a la trama se podría decir que 75/15 dividida entre Jeffrey y yo._**

* * *

 **9**

A pesar de no poder ver nada que lo provocara, Kendal Ozzel podía sentir perfectamente cómo algo ―mas bien una mano― le estrujaba la garganta dejándolo lentamente sin aire.

―Me ha fallado por ultima vez, almirante. Bien se lo había advertido su esposa, los altos rangos en la armada no tenían un buen plan de jubilación. Por lo menos no vería el seguro _"te lo dije"_...

―Hola, papi. Como si se tratase de la voz al otro lado del túnel, Kendal pensó que deliraba al sentir como el agarre sobre su cuello aflojaba. Obviamente esa vocecilla era la de algún ángel viniendo a buscarlo.

De forma afortunada ―o desafortunada, Darth Vader difería― la vocecilla no provenía de algún ser celestial. En vez de eso se trataba de algo más tangible que un espíritu y mucho más bajo que cualquier ángel. Cuando Kendal logró estabilizarse no supo que sería peor, que Darth Vader lo terminara de asfixiar, o que lo dejara ir, para luego satisfacer la sed de sangre que transmitía su aura. Mientras tanto, Leia abrazaba feliz e ignorante la pierna de su padre; lo había estado buscando durante horas.

* * *

 ** _Bien, la carne es débil. Me sentí mal por dejarles ese capitulo tan corto, así que ahora dejo este, de tamaño regular que si combinan con el otro, se transforma en un combo Whopper de mega lujo. Y bueno... pensándolo bien, la carne no es débil. Mi carne es la débil, no la de los demás._**


	10. 10

**_Star Wars pertenece a George Lucas y ahora, también a Disney. Los libros en el cual está basado esto fueron creados por Jeffrey Brown; en cuanto a la trama se podría decir que 75/15 dividida entre Jeffrey y yo._**

* * *

 **10**

Definitivamente eso no era divertido. ¿Cómo pudo pensar alguna vez que lo sería? Cómo si no fuera suficiente que tu padre sea el Señor de los Sith para hacerte notar aunque fueses un grano de arena en el mismísimo Tatooine, encima estaba todo ese asunto. Algunas veces Leia se preguntaba si su padre hacía ese tipo de cosas sólo para molestarla; siendo un Señor Oscuro, no le extrañaría que fuera malvado incluso con su propia hija. ¿Qué haría ahora? ¡Ya casi llegaban!

―Sólo déjame en la esquina. Leia trató de sonar lo más normal posible sin hacerle saber por medio de La Fuerza a su padre cuanto quería desaparecer de ese lugar.

―No importa ―le contestó él ―. Está bien, puedo llevarte hasta la puerta principal. Si Darth Vader hubiera girado un poco la cabeza para ver a su hija la hubiera encontrado pálida y con un sudor frío recorriéndole la frente.

Finalmente llegaron a su destino y Leia barajeó la posibilidad de fingir demencia, una lesión o alguna enfermedad contagiosa para librarse del tormento que estaba segura pasaría. Pero no dijo nada y tragó grueso; ya era hora de enfrentar la situación. Su padre no tenía la culpa de nada, ella misma se había buscado todo eso por tonta, ingenua y niñata. Su padre la volteó a ver de manera inquisitiva y Leia soltó un ultimo suspiro y se despidió de él.

―Estoy tan avergonzada. Susurró con mejillas sonrojadas y un brillo especial en los ojos, negándose a ver otra cosa que no fuera el piso y caminando tan rápido como sus pequeñas piernas se lo permitieran. Que su padre la llevara hasta la puerta de la escuela en un AT-AT sería algo que no volvería a repetir.

* * *

 ** _AT-AT: Vehículo usado por la armada... es ese vehículo inmenso de color blanco y con cuatro patas, ese que es gigante y enormemente genial._**


	11. 11

**_Star Wars pertenece a George Lucas y ahora, también a Disney. Los libros en el cual está basado esto fueron creados por Jeffrey Brown; en cuanto a la trama se podría decir que 75/15 dividida entre Jeffrey y yo._**

* * *

 **11**

La ultima vez que Kendal Ozzel vio al Lord Oscuro se había salvado por los pelos de una ejecución segura. Él mismo siempre se jactaba de lo inteligente que era y como estaba por sobre los demás, pero está vez no había nada que su fanfarronería pudiera hacer por él. No importaba cuan inteligente o creativo pudiese ser, sus días estaban contados. A lo único que podía aferrarse en ese momento era en evitar a Darth Vader tanto como pudiese, mantenerse alejado y con un perfil bajo, casi inexistente. Y rogar piedad.

Para su mala suerte, su cargo no le permitía mantener el perfil bajo que tanto le hubiera gustado, pero ya se había aclarado que Kendal es inteligente y sumamente creativo. Así que después de escurrirse por toda la nave tratando esconderse de su Señor, dio con la clave. Era sumamente sencillo y le permitiría ―si jugaba bastante bien sus cartas― vivir el tiempo suficiente como para pedir un traslado o algo así. Cualquier cosa que lo sacara de allí. El plan consistía básicamente en convertirse en el mejor amigo de los renacuajos.

Por fortuna, uno o ambos criajos pululaban de manera constante en el puente al lado de su infame padre y hasta el momento eso le había permitido hacer todo tipo de contacto con su jefe sin temer ―al menos no mucho― que lo estrangulara. Después de su previa experiencia se dio cuenta que Lord Vader no hacía nada "malvado" frente a ninguno de los dos, y más recientemente también se dio cuenta que había algunos soldados que gozaban de algún tipo de trato especial. El descubrimiento no le había tomado mucho tiempo, incluso diría que fue un golpe de suerte.

Fue un día que estaba patrullando por los pasillos, no le gustaba, pero quería mantenerse alejado del puente tanto como pudiese. Y caminando por allí se topó con los dos mocosos jugando con un Stormtropper. En su rostro se colocó una sonrisa zorruna y se relamió los labios, impaciente por regañar a tan descuidado soldado. Apenas y había dado un paso cuando otro se le adelantó y comenzó su diatriba contra el al parecer novato, quien se notaba claramente nervioso: sabía que por muy tiernos que fuesen los niños no debía descuidar su puesto.

De la nada y como salido de las mismísimas sombras, Lord Vader apareció y echó al otro soldado, mientras tanto el novato temblaba de pies a cabeza. Para su asombro, no se le dijo nada y los niños insistieron en que continuara jugando con ellos, y como el Lord Oscuro permanecía allí y él aun no estaba muerto, hizo todo lo que los niños le pidieron. Mas tarde cuando Ozzel estaba nuevamente en su camarote feliz de haber sobrevivido otra jornada se dio cuenta del enorme descubrimiento. Y desde ese día había tratado de acercarse a los pequeños, aunque estos no le hicieran caso.

―Er... ―Kendal se quedó en blanco un segundo y no supo que decir ―Su hijo se parece mucho a usted, Lord Vader. Ambos, Lord Oscuro e hijo no le prestaron la más mínima atención, uno no le veía el caso y al otro Kendal Ozzel le daba miedo.

Sí, tenía que hacerse amigo de esos mocosos tan rápido como pudiese.

* * *

 _ **―¿Qué?**_

 _ **―¿Pus qué?**_

 _ **―¡Pus éntrale!**_

 _ **―¡Pus como vas!**_

 _ **Y eso, amigos míos, es lo único que tengo que decir sobre cualquier cosa.**_


	12. 12

**_Star Wars pertenece a George Lucas y ahora, también a Disney. Los libros en el cual está basado esto fueron creados por Jeffrey Brown; en cuanto a la trama se podría decir que 75/15 dividida entre Jeffrey y yo._**

* * *

 **12**

Luke y Leia se encontraban ambos recostados en sus camas, escuchando como su padre les leía un... ¿cuento? No estaban seguros, aunque no volverían a pedirle que lo hiciera. Esa misma tarde ambos habían rogado al Lord Oscuro que les leyera uno, tal como lo hacían los padres a sus hijos en tiempos de antaño. Pero que ingenuos.

―...Y luego Darth Maul se levantó de un salto y destruyó a Qui-Gon...

Los mellizos yacían en sus camas, con los ojos abiertos de la impresión o del susto, quién sabe. Mientras tanto, Darth Vader les leía un _cuento;_ él no le veía mucho el caso y tampoco sabía si lo estaba haciendo bien, pero en vista de que sus hijos ni chistaban continuaría hasta el final.


	13. 13

**_Star Wars pertenece a George Lucas y ahora, también a Disney. Los libros en el cual está basado esto fueron creados por Jeffrey Brown; en cuanto a la trama se podría decir que 75/15 dividida entre Jeffrey y yo._**

* * *

 **13**

Dormir hasta tarde era un lujo que pocas veces podían permitirse viviendo en una nave militar como esa y con un padre como el suyo. Pero había algunos pequeños y casi esporádicos momentos en que esa regla quedaba olvidada, y Leia, al igual que su hermano, se convertía en la persona más feliz de la nave ―no es como si tuviera mucha competencia, de todos modos―. Y esta vez se habían ganado el derecho a dormir tan tarde como quisieran y con cuantas luces encendidas se les antojaran. Se lo habían ganado a pulso y nadie, ni siquiera su padre, podía negarlo.

Pero mira que contarles _ese_ tipo de _'cuentos'_ a sus propios hijos...

―Su resistencia a levantarse de la cama es considerable ―dijo Darth Vader al ver a su hija aun dormida, a pesar de los llamados y la luz de la habitación ―. Llevará algo de tiempo antes de que podamos levantarla. Y como llegó, se fue; no insistiendo más en el tema.

Los soldados siguieron a su señor a la salida y no apagaron las luces, confundidos; su señor consentía a sus hijos en muchas cosas, pero nunca en dejarles dormir más de la hora establecida. Lo que ellos no notaron, o no supieron interpretar, fue el libro que Leia empujó de la cama y quedó tirado a los pies de Lord Vader. Ellos pudieron pensar que fue un accidente producido por los movimientos de la niña, pero Vader sabía que lo había hecho de manera descarada y completamente a propósito.

Como si con ese simple gesto su hija le estuviera diciendo: _'Recuerda la noche pasada'._ En otra ocasión él hubiera respondido severamente ante semejante reto, pero sabía que esta vez tenía razón. La noche pasada no es como si hubieran tenido precisamente un buen sueño, y asumía completamente la culpa, pero... simplemente no era sencillo ser padre primerizo. Y ser padre primerizo soltero ―o viudo, lo que fuera― no lo hacía mejor.

En el suelo se encontraba tirado un libro compuesto de improviso por su padre titulado _'Las aventuras de Darth Maul',_ y en su cama estaba Leia con una pequeña sonrisa de lado, sabedora de su triunfo. El cuento le había asustado mucho y probablemente aun estaba algo paranoica, pero la mayor parte de su miedo se había disipado. Escuchar la artificial y densa respiración de su padre siempre lograda tranquilizarla. Incluso aunque estuviera parado al otro lado de la puerta y apenas pudiera percibirla. Siempre.


	14. 14

**_Star Wars pertenece a George Lucas y ahora, también a Disney. Los libros en el cual está basado esto fueron creados por Jeffrey Brown; en cuanto a la trama se podría decir que 75/15 dividida entre Jeffrey y yo._**

* * *

 **14**

―Okay, bien. Ahora suave con el embrague.

Sí, los reflejos de Leia eran rápidos. Y sí, ahí también se encontraba él y estaba seguro de poder controlar cualquier situación que se presentase, pero eso no evitaba que Lord Vader apretara fuertemente el respaldo del asiento cada vez que a Leia se le ocurría hacer algo improvisado, lo cual para su desgracia ocurría muy a menudo. A pesar de que al principio trató de resistirse, nunca podría decirle que no a los ruegos de su princesa, menos si en ellos estaba incluida la frase _"quiero hacerlo para ser tan buena como mi papi"_. Oh, sí; su princesita sabía que fibras tocar.


	15. 15

**_Star Wars pertenece a George Lucas y ahora, también a Disney. Los libros en el cual está basado esto fueron creados por Jeffrey Brown; en cuanto a la trama se podría decir que 75/15 dividida entre Jeffrey y yo._**

* * *

 **15**

Día del padre. Un día celebrado una vez al año —o muchas, si tus hijos te quieren _'mucho, mucho'_ — dónde hijos presionados, obligados por el significado de tal celebración, compran regalos inútiles e innecesarios a sus padres, quienes los aceptan con extrañas muecas o entre exagerados alaridos de felicidad. El _'no debiste_ ' se convertía de repente en algo muy cercano a la realidad. Sin embargo, Darth Vader no entendía como funcionaban esas cosas —un hecho seguro—, pero sus hijos fascinados por la celebración, les daba igual si ellos mismos no entendían muy bien cómo se celebraba. Se sentían felices mientras lo hacían, así que no podían estarlo haciendo mal, ¿verdad?

—Gracias, hijo mío.

Y de nuevo, ahí estaba, al igual que cuando con su hija. Ahora Luke le había extendido una corbata de lunares rojos con una sonrisa tan enorme, que si hubiera sido otro y no él, hubiera quedado aturdido durante un buen rato. A Lord Vader no le quedo de otra que tomar la corbata con un gesto rígido y mecánico, observándola durante varios segundos; a la espera de que se transforme en otra cosa o se pulverice. Cualquiera de las dos estaba bien para él.

De repente llegó a su mente el recuerdo de aquellos días en los que se había paseado por toda la nave con un gorro de lana sobre el casco. Lejos de comportarse más arisco de lo normal o cohibido de alguna manera se mantuvo neutro y con la cabeza en alto, como retando a que cualquiera comentara algo, aunque al final no ocurrió nada. Esos días habían sido un autentico calvario para el Señor Oscuro, un autentico calvario que vivió en silencio y entre movimientos rígidos y poco naturales.

Y ahora estaba esto. Una corbata. ¡Una corbata! ¿Cómo usaría una corbata? ¿Cómo se anudan las corbatas? ¡¿Cómo querían sus hijos que usara una corbata?! No podía usarla, claro que no. Ni siquiera sabía como. Luke no podía convencerlo de hacerlo... Darth Vader quitó la vista de la corbata e hizo algo para lo que ya no había vuelta atrás. Observó a Luke, y sólo con la mirada de éste la decisión ya estaba tomada.

Al igual que la vez anterior, ahorcaría al maldito que se atreviera a verlo por más de dos segundos.


	16. 16

**_Star Wars pertenece a George Lucas y ahora, también a Disney. Los libros en el cual está basado esto fueron creados por Jeffrey Brown; en cuanto a la trama se podría decir que 75/15 dividida entre Jeffrey y yo._**

* * *

 **16**

―Luke, escuchemos algo diferente. Como por ejemplo... tal vez...

―¡Ewoks! Le corta su hijo, haciendo un baile; moviendo pies y manos por aquí y por allá.

―¿Estas seguro? ―le pregunta Lord Vader, sosteniendo el disco de los Modal Nodes, no muy convencido de la decisión de su hijo ―¿Qué tal...?

―No, Ewoks.

Oh, bueno. El disco de esos tales "Ewoks" no podía durar mucho... ¿verdad?

* * *

 _ **¡Ka-Chow!**_


	17. 17

**_Star Wars pertenece a George Lucas y ahora, también a Disney. Los libros en el cual está basado esto fueron creados por Jeffrey Brown; en cuanto a la trama se podría decir que 75/15 dividida entre Jeffrey y yo._**

* * *

 **17**

Nunca le había gustado estar presente cuando alguno de sus amigos era regañado. Se sentía… bueno, justo como se siente en este momento. Avergonzado a más no poder y con unas ganas inmensas de que la tierra se lo tragase. ¿Pero cómo podía saber él que a Luke se le ocurriría una travesura justo el día anterior a su visita?

Han desvió la mirada, jugó con sus manos y cantó la misma melodía tres veces en su cabeza; lo que sea para fingir que nada ocurría y no morir de vergüenza. A lo lejos, como en un eco distante ―y así lo quería mantener― escuchaba la difuminada voz del padre de su amigo enumerando las diversas razones por las que éste no podía ir a jugar con él.

―No, no puedes ir a jugar con Han Solo, y eso es todo. Dijo Darth Vader, y por la cara que puso Luke Han supo que eso no iba a ser todo, _todo_.

Demonios, ¿ahora dónde se metía?


	18. 18

**_Star Wars pertenece a George Lucas y ahora, también a Disney. Los libros en el cual está basado esto fueron creados por Jeffrey Brown; en cuanto a la trama se podría decir que 75/15 dividida entre Jeffrey y yo._**

* * *

 **18**

Agazapado sobre un montículo de nieve en la superficie de Hoth se encontraba un niño pequeño observando a un Droide. Apenas había visto al Probot y decidió seguirlo, si ese Droide Víbora daba un paseo por las llanuras desiertas del planeta helado Luke tampoco lo hubiera cuestionado, demasiado centrado en no ser descubierto como para darse cuenta que se encontraba a varios kilómetros del campamento. Pero ese no fue el caso y para fortuna de Luke, el Probot sólo se limitó a escanear el territorio cercano al campamento.

El Probot se detuvo un momento a revisar unas rocas que encontró y Luke supo que era el momento de atacar. Tomó la bola de nieve que había preparado y la lanzó tan fuerte como pudo, rogando que el Droide no estuviera tan alejado como para que su proyectil apenas y lo hiciese parpadear. Afortunadamente, gracias a su empleo de la fuerza ―o a una ráfaga de viento― la bola de nieve dio justo en uno de los lentes del Droide.

Lo que pasó a continuación sucedió tan rápido que Luke no supo muy bien como reaccionar. Un segundo festejaba el buen tiro y al siguiente había una gran explosión y aceite de Probot por todas lados. Se sintió aturdido y se encaminó al campamento con la mente en blanco. Cuando llegó a una estación de servicio y vio como una patrulla salía a ver el origen de la explosión, comprendió que se encontraba en problemas. En muy grandes problemas.

―Luke, ¿terminaste de palear la nieve? Tan ensimismado como estaba, no se dio cuenta que pasaba frente a su padre. Dio un respingo y hasta un pequeño salto, pero fingió naturalidad.

―Sí. Contestó escuetamente y Darth Vader lo examinó un rato, sabiendo que algo iba mal. Usualmente Luke se comportaba así después de hacer alguna travesura.

Alejándose tan rápido como sus pequeñas piernas se lo permitían, Luke pensaba sobre las posibilidades de ser descubierto hasta mañana, preferiblemente después de haber terminado de jugar con Han. El pronostico no era muy alentador. Sólo esperaba un milagro y no tener que cancelar la visita de su amigo, odiaría tener que decirle que estaba castigado por el tonto protocolo de un Droide Víbora.

* * *

 **Droide sonda Víbora:** Son esos robots exploradores que revisan el lugar, para encontrar bases rebeldes, personas, animales, o lo que sea que necesite ser encontrado. Si hay algo que encontrar en un planeta, estos chicos lo harán, sin lugar a dudas. Tienen un protocolo de defensa que les permite entrar en modo suicida y auto-destruirse en caso de que consideren ser descubiertos. Esto lo hacen para que el enemigo no pueda robar su información. Parecen arañas.

Y bueno, creo que sabemos lo que pasa a continuación. ¡Pobre Han!


	19. 19

**_Star Wars pertenece a George Lucas y ahora, también a Disney. Los libros en el cual está basado esto fueron creados por Jeffrey Brown; en cuanto a la trama se podría decir que 75/15 dividida entre Jeffrey y yo._**

* * *

 **19**

―¿Y si me dejas ayudarte, papá?

―No.

―Pero podría ser de ayuda...

Luke hizo un puchero y sus ojos azules se empañaron. No, no podía hacerlo. Los labios de Luke comenzaron a temblar y Vader estaba por entrar en pánico. ¡No! ¡No podía hacer eso! ¡No se lo permitiría! Su hijo compuso una mueca triste y lastimera, una combinación letal entre despecho y frustración se posó en sus ojos y Darth Vader pudo dar por terminada la metamorfosis, muy a su pesar. Oficialmente, y casi en un parpadeo, su hijo se había vuelto capaz de doblegarlo y manipularlo a su antojo. En cosa de nada, y casi como un chiste Luke SkyWalker tenía el mundo a sus pies sin saberlo.

Darth Vader se planteó un segundo el darle luz verde a Luke para que le ayudara en la cocina, pero la idea no terminaba de gustarle del todo. No podía imaginar un escenario en el que alguno de sus hijos le ayudara haciendo la cena y no terminaran lastimados. Podían ocurrir un millar de cosas. Podían cortarse, por ejemplo. O quemarse, que sería millones de veces peor. Dirigió una ultima mirada a su hijo, y momentos después pudo admitir que fue derrotado. No podía negarle nada a ninguno de sus hijos. Menos si estos tenían la mirada de su madre.

Estaba a punto de aceptar, cuando un poco de aceite chispeó en la cacerola.

―Luke, sé que quieres ayudar, pero créeme: el fuego es muy peligroso.

Y sin más, ordenó a un enojado Luke que fuera a su habitación mientras él terminaba de preparar la cena. Observó un segundo las llamas del fuego y un sabor amargo se asentó en su estomago el resto de día. Sí, no existía cosa más peligrosa que el fuego y no permitiría que ninguno de sus hijos lo supiera de primera mano.

* * *

 ** _Nananananananananananananananananana... ¡Comenten! Es decir, ¡Batman!_**


	20. 20

**_Star Wars pertenece a George Lucas y ahora, también a Disney. Los libros en el cual está basado esto fueron creados por Jeffrey Brown; en cuanto a la trama se podría decir que 75/15 dividida entre Jeffrey y yo._**

* * *

 **20**

―Eres libre de usar cualquier método que sea necesario, pero los quiero vivos ―Darth Vader miró con suspicacia al Droide, como si hubiera leído sus pensamientos ―. ¡Sin desintegraciones!

IG-88 sintió la necesidad de incinerar todo con su lanzallamas y se contuvo en el ultimo segundo. Necesitaba el dinero. Se tragó su orgullo y toda esa rabia asesina y asintió, como quien no quiere la cosa. Darth Vader se le quedó observando más tiempo, analizando la situación. No, por supuesto que no era buena idea dejar a alguien tan violento como IG-88 para que cuidara a sus hijos, pero para tiempos desesperados, medidas desesperadas. No se sentía del todo bien dejando a los gemelos con el Droide, pero era él o uno de sus ineptos Soldados Imperiales. ¿Por qué los rebeldes no dejaban de intentar atacar su nave?

Escuchó por el comunicador como lo llamaban al puente, e IG-88 sintió como la inspección se volvía aún más dura. Después de un rato el Lord Oscuro dio media vuelta ondeando su capa y retirándose con toda la majestuosidad que su titulo y el lado oscuro le conferían. Si hubiera sido humano, IG-88 estaba seguro de que soltaría un suspiro de alivio. No es que le temiera a Vader, sin embargo era un enemigo a tener en cuenta. Por lo que él sabía, con ayuda de su dichosa _Fuerza_ Lord Vader bien podría reducirlo a una bola de chatarra amorfa de buenas a primeras. Se sacudió ese ultimo pensamiento y se giró a los niños, que estaban sentados en sus camas y lo miraban atentamente.

Obviamente ninguna parte de su programación estaba diseñada para cuidar niños, pero no podía ser tan difícil. Sólo tenía que acostarlos en la cama y no matarlos. Listo. Además, los gemelos lucían pequeños y encantadores; apostaba a que estaban acostumbrados a seguir reglas. Con un padre como el suyo y viviendo nada más que en _El Ejecutor,_ esos niños debían ser unos pequeños y lindos soldaditos entrenados. Sin embargo a pesar de su lógico razonamiento, momentos más tarde cuando sus circuitos estaban por explotar y no sabía si arrancarse los brazos o arrancárselos él a ellos, se lamentó. Pero que iluso había sido; esos niños eran unos malcriados.

Y el infierno encarnado.

―Luke, Leia, es hora de ir a la cama. Los niños rieron, como si hubiera dicho la cosa más graciosa del mundo y Luke comenzó a saltar sobre su cama.

―Paren. Ahora ambos niños estaban sobre sus camas, aunque sin intención de acostarse.

―Niños, necesitan ir a dormir...

Y el necesitaba matar a alguien, como en justo ahora. Ya.

* * *

 _ **IG-88:**_ _Para aquellos que no lo conozcan, es ese Droide súper rebelde y malote que es considerado uno de los mejores caza recompensas, sólo superado por Bobba (Y es ultra genial)._

 _...Estaba de vacaciones. Supérenlo._

 _Ahora, cambiando de tema, les tengo dos noticias. Una es buena, y la otra es mejor. La primera es que podría haber maratón, pero sólo si me dejan una cantidad sustancial de reviews. La otra_ _―esa que es mejor que un maratón―, la sabrán si es que el show se lleva a cabo, y sino, pues estaré muy triste porque no me siguen el royo y dejan en visto la historia, pero igual se hará, y supongo que los tomará por sorpresa._


	21. 21

**_Star Wars pertenece a George Lucas y ahora, también a Disney. Los libros en el cual está basado esto fueron creados por Jeffrey Brown; en cuanto a la trama se podría decir que 75/15 dividida entre Jeffrey y yo._**

* * *

 **21**

Luke miró con curiosidad el dibujo que su padre hacía, y lo comparó con el que estaba haciendo él hace unos instantes. No lucía tan bonito. Más estético y mejor dibujado, sí; pero no más bonito. Él se había arrinconado con plumones y hojas de papel ―esas cosas que ya casi no existían―, dispuesto a pasar una linda tarde dibujando pero como casi todo lo que planeaba siempre, sus intenciones se fueron al traste cuando su padre apareció por las puertas automáticas.

Y ahora estaba allí sentado, mirando con atención lo que su padre hacía. De alguna loca manera que aun no lograba comprender, Darth Vader había tomado una hoja de papel y unos cuantos plumones, más que dispuesto a enseñarle que el superhéroe que él había dibujado no era para nada como los chicos buenos lucían. Luke decidió no decirle a su padre que en realidad el dibujo era una versión exagerada y mayor de sí mismo, seguro de que entraría en crisis al pensar que había herido sus sentimientos ―que sí había hecho, pero mejor no mencionarlo―.

―Entonces, ¿es ese un chico bueno, o uno malo?

―Uh, bueno.

―Luce como un mal sujeto.

Y era cierto. El dibujo de su padre no se veía como debía lucir un chico bueno. No conocía a ninguna buena persona con cuernos en la cabeza y cara roja llena de tatuajes. Por si fuera poco, el tipo lucía como si le pudiera arrancar la cabeza de un mordisco, y para ser un simple dibujo esa no era buena señal.

―Pues bien ―contestó su padre, sin dejar espacio a duda alguna ―, él es un chico bueno.

Luke no dudó que su padre de verdad creyera eso.

―Dibuja más chicos buenos, papá. No sonó muy convencido y se podía ver un ligero tinte de arrepentimiento en sus ojos, pero si su hijo quería que le enseñara quienes eran los chicos buenos _de verdad,_ Lord Vader lo haría.

* * *

 **...Sí, sí. Soy débil y de buen corazón. ¡Cómo les encanta aprovecharse de eso, ustedes, grandes granujas! Nunca importará que tan en visto tengan está historia, seguirá y seguirá hasta que ya no queden más imágenes hechas por mi lindo Jeffy. No crean que el maratón será gran cosa, sólo un capitulo por cada hora de la comida o algo así.**


	22. 22

**_Star Wars pertenece a George Lucas y ahora, también a Disney. Los libros en el cual está basado esto fueron creados por Jeffrey Brown; en cuanto a la trama se podría decir que 75/15 dividida entre Jeffrey y yo._**

* * *

 **22**

Actualmente y por mucho que cueste creerlo, existen cosas que ni siquiera el grandísimo Darth Vader, Señor Oscuro de los Sith comprendía. Y justo en ese momento uno de esos innumerables misterios del universo se encontraba frente a él. Su hijo Luke estaba dormitando totalmente ajeno a su presencia y en perfecta armonía, rodeado de todos esos juguetes que su padre le había comprado. Por si sola la imagen no era para nada extraña, pero para Darth Vader, quien le había pedido a Luke que ordenara sus juguetes hace una hora era precisamente lo contrario. Nadie desobedecía al Lord Oscuro, ni siquiera sus hijos. Toda orden dada por él debía cumplirse en el acto o las consecuencias serían desastrosas. Bien lo decían esos rumores que corrían por toda la nave; consentía demasiado a sus hijos.

Siendo su padre después de todo, por supuesto que los consentía. Pero una cosa era cumplirle un capricho a su hijo y otra muy diferente que no le exigiera obediencia y respeto. Se acercó a la cama de su hijo y lo sacudió, consiente de que no estaba dormido del todo. Su hijo se desperezó y se levantó tallándose los ojos y lanzando un que otro bostezo. Entonces, cuando Darth Vader le preguntó la razón del desorden no se imaginó que Luke simplemente se encogiera de hombros. Increíble. ¡Increíble!

—Luke, levanta tus juguetes en este instante. Toda respuesta se limitó a un ceño fruncido y a un par de mejillas infladas.

—Luke, soy tu padre. Volvió a decir, y está vez Luke se giró, aparentemente ignorándolo.

—¿Quieres ser castigado?

Sí, había muchas cosas que no entendía, y una de esas era el comportamiento de sus hijos. Ellos nunca lo trataban de esa manera tan irrespetuosa y arisca, no porque le temieran, sino porque simplemente ellos no eran así. Lanzó un suspiro cuando fue nuevamente ignorado y se preguntó que es lo que haría Padmé en su lugar. Seguramente arreglaría el problema con su paciencia infinita y todo terminaría bien y habría risas y flores al final. Pero su esposa no estaba viva muy a su pesar, y su hijo era demasiado pequeño como para excusarlo con las hormonas. A la habitación entró Leia y sintió a través de _La F_ _uerza_ el aura de resentimiento que rodeaba a sus hijos. Fingió no darse cuenta cómo ambos se ignoraban y observó a Leia sentarse en su cama y fingír que ninguno de los dos existía. Soltó un suspiro más largo que el anterior, comprendiendo de alguna manera el problema y sintiéndose totalmente perdido con la nueva situación. Estaba claro que muchas veces no entendía a sus hijos, pero si había algo que entendía menos eran esos raros problemas de gemelos.

* * *

 _Anteriormente les dije que tenía una sorpresa, y esa es que el universo se expande. En cosa de unas semanas comenzaré a publicar viñetas que tienen una estrecha relación con estas y están ubicadas en la misma línea temporal. Por supuesto, son del autor Jeffrey Brown. Darth Vader and his Stormtroopers verá la luz del sol pronto, muy pronto. La razón por la que decidí partir la historia, es porque hay algunas partes que me resultan totalmente imposibles de transcribir o crearles una historia anterior que explique la imagen. Entonces hice una junta directiva para solucionar el problema, y el Staff y yo estuvimos encerrados 11 horas hasta dar con una solución que me permita hacer 81 viñetas._

 _La solución sería que algunas escenas, aquellas incomprensibles y lejos de mi entendimiento como escritora, fueran narradas desde la perspectiva de los soldados. Algo así como que van de paso y ven algo que no debieron haber visto, cómo a su Señor Oscuro haciéndole cosquillas a sus hijos. Ya han leído viñetas en la que los protagonistas no son la familia imperial, como aquella de Kendal Ozzel o la de las dos Niñeras Imperiales, así que creo que está bien._

 _Comenten que les parece esta idea y si les gustó._


	23. 23

**_Star Wars pertenece a George Lucas y ahora, también a Disney. Los libros en el cual está basado esto fueron creados por Jeffrey Brown; en cuanto a la trama se podría decir que 75/15 dividida entre Jeffrey y yo._**

* * *

 **23**

...Y había vuelto a pasar. De nuevo. Leia miró con resignación a su padre, que yacía acostado en el extremo contrario de la cama y no pudo evitar rodar los ojos. Aun siendo tan pequeña sabía que la situación merecía un total y completo rodamiento de ojos. Sintió cómo Luke le daba débiles golpes en las costillas y decidió ignorarlo hasta que se volvió demasiado molesto como para hacerlo. ¿Acaso su hermano no sabía que aun seguía molesta por lo de la tarde? Con molestia se giró a encararlo, sin decir nada en absoluto. Se suponía que debían estar durmiendo. Luke hizo un gesto de cabeza apuntando a su padre para después rodar los ojos como ella misma había hecho. Llámenlo conexión de gemelos, pero para Leia hubiera resultado lo mismo que si hubiera gritado. Entendió el mensaje perfectamente.

Llevó una de sus manos a la boca e hizo una respiración pesada, simulando ser la de su padre. Luke trataba de calmar sus risas, y el simple hecho de tratar de hacerlo hacía que el asunto se volviera más imposible. Ambos hermanos terminaron de bromear y se miraron a los ojos, formando tregua y olvidando los malos momentos. Después de un rato de bromear a costa de su dormido padre —porque contrario a la creencia popular, para ellos era sencillo saber cuando su padre dormía o no— sacudieron a Vader lo suficiente como para que se despertara. Ambos se quedaron quietos, tan quietos que Leia dudaba si debía respirar o no.

A pesar del intento su padre igual se despertó, y al igual que cuando sabían si estaba dormido o no, ahora sabían perfectamente que los miraba con un ceño fruncido.

—No podíamos dormir... Comenzó Luke, pero no pudo continuar al no encontrar una buena excusa.

—Tu respiración es demasiado ruidosa. Para alivio de ambos, Leia habló rápidamente rescatando la situación.

Se había quedado dormido después de leerles un cuento y obligarlos a dormir juntos —como contramedida a su más reciente disputa—, y ahora se encontraba un poco perdido. Los miró con suspicacia, alternando la mirada entre uno y otro; ambos luciendo serios y demasiado culpables, si le preguntaban a él. No se creía para nada la excusa de Leia, intuía que en realidad no habían podido dormir por andar bromeando y jugando sin embargo lo dejó pasar por esa ocasión. Se sintió satisfecho de que sus hijos hubieran arreglado sus diferencias ya que no le gustaba cuando estaban enojados con el otro, así que se levantó de la cama que ocupaban y les deseó buenas noches, dirigiéndose a su habitación.

Cuando Vader se fue y Luke continuó parloteando sobre _lo cerca que habían estado_ , Leia sonrió como pocas veces lo hacía. Tal parecía que esa noche sería como aquellas distantes y míticas en las que no hacían otra cosa mas que hablar y ya no ocurrían tan seguido como para recordar la ultima. Con una sonrisa se acomodó en la cama y vio a su hermano, no muy segura de la razón por la que ahora hablaba de la broma que le había hecho a un Soldado Imperial y no de _lo cerca que habían estado_ como hace un segundo hacía, pero totalmente feliz de haberse reconciliado con su hermano gemelo favorito.

* * *

 _ **Saben, no tengo por que dejar nota de autor en todas las malditas viñetas. Y no lo sé, supongo que acaba el mini-maratón. Cómo sea.**_


	24. 24

**_Star Wars pertenece a George Lucas y ahora, también a Disney. Los libros en el cual está basado esto fueron creados por Jeffrey Brown; en cuanto a la trama se podría decir que 75/15 dividida entre Jeffrey y yo._**

* * *

 **24**

 _*Código rojo. Código rojo.*_

Leia miró con preocupación a su padre, quien tenía una especie de ataque de asma. Luchó contra la necesidad de estar a su lado y tratar de ayudarlo, pero la experiencia le decía que lo mejor era mantenerse alejada unos pasos y esperar a que Darth Vader pudiera retomar el aliento por sí solo, sin que ella esté allí pululando a su alrededor y molestándolo. Observó como finalmente su padre tomaba respiraciones largas y profundas, estabilizándose. Soltó un suspiro de alivio y desenredó sus dedos, sudorosos y adoloridos por la situación. Mientras tanto, Vader trataba de recuperar el aliento recargado en una viga del pasillo; un día de esos sus hijos terminarían matándolo. No una flota rebelde, no un caza recompensas y por supuesto que no lo haría la vejez. Sus hijos. Cuando se recuperó totalmente encaró a Leia, quien aun lo miraba con ojos preocupados desde su baja estatura y recordó por que había sido todo ese alboroto en primer lugar.

Casi sintió que el ataque de asma volvía.

 _*Código rojo. Código rojo.*_

—Entonces... —para disgusto de su padre, Leia no olvidó que estaban haciendo — ¿De dónde vienen los bebés?

Definitivamente estaba ante un _Código rojo_ en todo su esplendor.

* * *

 ** _Papi... te comiste mis papas... yo las compré, mías eran..._**

 ** _PD: Esta viñeta pertenece a Luke, pero pensé que quedaría mejor con Leia._**


	25. 25

**_Star Wars pertenece a George Lucas y ahora, también a Disney. Los libros en el cual está basado esto fueron creados por Jeffrey Brown; en cuanto a la trama se podría decir que 75/15 dividida entre Jeffrey y yo._**

* * *

 **25**

—¿Ya llegamos?

—No, aun no.

Luke miró con desilusión la espalda de su padre y soltó un suspiro. Ese viaje se le estaba haciendo eterno.

—¿Ya llegamos?

Luke decidió preguntarle de nuevo a su padre cuando sintió que ya había pasado mucho tiempo y que igual y tal vez el Lord Oscuro le contestaba algo que le animara más que un _"aun no"_ por esa ocasión. Tal vez, si lo deseaba lo suficiente y de verdad creía en ello, tal vez, si no era mucho pedir, su padre le diría que estaban a punto de llegar.

—Aun no. Ante la negativa de su padre, Luke se cruzó de brazos y se mostró enfurruñado. Darth Vader solamente esperaba que se quedara así un buen rato.

O por lo menos media de la hora que aun les faltaba para llegar.

—¿Y qué tal ahora?

Carajo.

* * *

 ** _[...]Te las comiste, te comiste mis papas... y lloré, y no me viste..._**


	26. 26

**_Star Wars pertenece a George Lucas y ahora, también a Disney. Los libros en el cual está basado esto fueron creados por Jeffrey Brown; en cuanto a la trama se podría decir que 75/15 dividida entre Jeffrey y yo._**

* * *

 **26**

No lo podía creer. ¡No lo podía creer! El nuevo _Jar Jar Edición Limitada Delux que habla_ estaba prácticamente frente a él, y tenía pleno permiso para pedir cualquier juguete que quisiera. Luke sonrió de oreja a oreja y corrió por los pasillos con la mirada fija en los muñecos del estante más alejado de la entrada. Mientras tanto, Lord Vader se quedó en la puerta de la juguetería observando cómo su hijo corría por los pasillos ignorando los cientos de juguetes a su alrededor, totalmente hipnotizado por un muñeco. Siguió a su hijo por los pasillos con paso lento y mesurado hasta llegar a la dichosa estantería.

Luke lo miró con brillo en los ojos y una enorme sonrisa, señalando cuál sea el juguete que había escogido y... demonios. No lo podía creer. ¡No lo podía creer! El nuevo _Jar Jar Edición Limitada Delux que habla_ era ni más ni menos que el nuevo juguete que su hijo deseaba. Y no podía ser peor. No sabía lo que el juguete le causaba; se debatía entre la nostalgia, un poco de molestia y un raro sentimiento que no sabía identificar. Tampoco es cómo si quisiera hacerlo. Se quedó un momento paralizado, no haciendo otra cosa más que ver el juguete que se erguía inocente recargado en la estantería y deseando tener el poder de la combustión espontanea en su arsenal Jedi.

En cuanto sacara a su hijo de allí mandaría quemar el lugar junto a todos esos muñecos.

Luke tiró de su capa al ver que no le prestaba atención y lo miró de nuevo con esos ojos brillantes.

—Ese no es el juguete que estas buscando... Movió la mano frente al rostro de su hijo para que éste aceptara la ilusión, y cuando parpadeó confundido se sintió satisfecho y esperó a lo que su hijo tuviera que decir.

—Sí, lo es. Un poco confundido, Luke señaló el muñeco y frunció el ceño. Quería ese juguete. Lo quería de verdad.

* * *

 ** _[...]¡Papi! ¿Acaso tú me amas?... Ojala y lo demostraras, pues no se nota..._**


	27. 27

**_Star Wars pertenece a George Lucas y ahora, también a Disney. Los libros en el cual está basado esto fueron creados por Jeffrey Brown; en cuanto a la trama se podría decir que 75/15 dividida entre Jeffrey y yo._**

* * *

 **27**

—Luke, ven conmigo.

Mirada confusa, ceño fruncido.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque es la única manera.

Mueca con los labios.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque...

Boca abierta, apunto de replicar.

—¿Por qué porque?

Darth Vader sintió un tic en el ojo y su mano temblar con el deseo de estrangular a alguien. Lamentablemente la única persona que tenía enfrente era a su hijo. Parpadeó unas cuantas veces y realizó unas cuantas respiraciones antes de pensar qué responder. Nada. No tenía nada que decirle a su hijo que éste no fuera a cuestionar. Miró a Luke y él le devolvió una mirada curiosa, atento a sus próximas palabras.

No, no podía ahorcarlo. Sí, tenía a Leia para que siguiera con el Legado Oscuro, pero Luke seguía siendo el primogénito. No es que en ese momento no sintiera verdaderas ganas de ahorcarlo, simplemente no _podía_ (además seguía siendo buen padre y estaba seguro que aunque en el momento se sentiría bien, después no sería así). Demonios, ¿ahora qué hacía?

* * *

 _ **[...]¿Qué clase de papá se come mis papas?... Y a los ojos no me ves, los tenía llenos de lagrimas y si las viste no te importó...**_


	28. 28

**_Star Wars pertenece a George Lucas y ahora, también a Disney. Los libros en el cual está basado esto fueron creados por Jeffrey Brown; en cuanto a la trama se podría decir que 75/15 dividida entre Jeffrey y yo._**

* * *

 **28**

Vader se asomó por la puerta de la habitación de sus hijos y vio a Leia hablando con una de sus amigas. Normalmente eso estaría bien y él mismo no tendría problemas con ello, pero ya habían pasado más de cuatro horas desde que inició la llamada. Y eso sí que era preocupante. ¿De qué tanto podrían hablar un par de niñas? Qué él supiera —porque lo sabe todo en cuanto a sus hijos se trata— no había pasado nada relevante ese día ni esa semana alrededor de Leia y sus amigas. Los padres de una chica estaban divorciandose, pero ninguna de las dos hablaba con la otra y además ni la misma niña sabía mucho sobre el tema.

Posó una mano en el marco de la puerta y trató de que su hija le prestara atención, sin mucho éxito.

—Y luego yo estaba como... —Darth Vader no pudo saber cómo estaba su hija, pareciéndole imposible de entender los rápidos sonidos que salían de su boca.

—Leia, ¿Terminaste la tarea?

—¡Lo sé! —Exclamó la niña del otro lado de la línea, sin percatarse de la interrupción del padre de su amiga—Totalmente blah, blah, blah...

¿Por qué demonios las mujeres hablaban tan rápido?

* * *

 **Deos, pensé que esa canción nunca terminaría.**


	29. 29

**_Star Wars pertenece a George Lucas y ahora, también a Disney. Los libros en el cual está basado esto fueron creados por Jeffrey Brown; en cuanto a la trama se podría decir que 75/15 dividida entre Jeffrey y yo._**

* * *

 **29**

Darth Vader se asomó por el marco de la puerta, procurando no ser descubierto por su hijo. Lo vio en la cocina de la nave, con la mano extendida y un rictus de concentración absoluta. Darth Vader pudo haber puesto una canción y bailado con una pareja imaginaria y su hijo nunca se hubiera dado cuenta. Observando a Luke y sus mejillas coloradas por el esfuerzo, levantó la vista hasta una repisa alta y comprendió todo. Con que de eso se trataba. Volvió la vista una vez más a su hijo y al tarro de galletas sobre el mueble, expectante ante lo que podría ocurrir. Dándose cuenta de la decepción que comenzaba a aflorar en Luke, de manera casi inconsciente estira la mano y hace temblar el tarro.

Luke se sorprende cuando el tarro comienza a sacudirse, y una firme determinación aparece en su mirada y se concentra aún más, emocionado de que en verdad él esté haciendo todo eso. ¡Había conseguido mover el tarro! Mientras tanto, Darth Vader se mantenía al margen, no preocupándose por estar facilitándole las cosas a su hijo. Total, su talento como Jedi aparecería tarde o temprano, estaba seguro; se trataba de su hijo, después de todo.

* * *

 ** _Esperen. ¿Acaso no pensaron que tenía vida social y una muy difícil carrera universitaria? Pues no, me gustaría estar en FanFiction todo el día, pero pus no se puede. Cómo sea, la verdad es que sí me pasé de lanza un poco... (y aún más por usar expresiones que no muchos entienden)._**


	30. 30

**_Star Wars pertenece a George Lucas y ahora, también a Disney. Los libros en el cual está basado esto fueron creados por Jeffrey Brown; en cuanto a la trama se podría decir que 75/15 dividida entre Jeffrey y yo._**

* * *

 **30**

De manera plana y uniforme, Luke observaba a su padre en la esquina de la habitación, mirándolo dormitar.

—Creo que papá está dormido.

—¿De nuevo? —Leia miró a Vader en el sillón de la habitación, no muy sorprendida de que su padre se haya dormido en plena lectura.

Luke le dio la razón a su hermana en eso, aunque ella no hubiera dicho nada. Que su padre se quedara dormido antes que ellos no era algo que los sorprendiera en absoluto. La cuestión era, en realidad, que eran las _cinco de la tarde_ y no tenían sueño.


	31. 31

**_Star Wars pertenece a George Lucas y ahora, también a Disney. Los libros en el cual está basado esto fueron creados por Jeffrey Brown; en cuanto a la trama se podría decir que 75/15 dividida entre Jeffrey y yo._**

 **31**

—¡Papá, papá! Mira lo que dibujé.

Darth Vader alzó una mano para con quienes estaba y se giró a encarar a Luke, que había llegado al puente gritando y dando saltos. Frente a él se encontraba el dibujo de algún par de insectos con ojos saltones en medio de una playa tomando el sol. Bueno, nadie podía negar que su hijo no poseía una de las más grandes imaginaciones en el universo. Le iba a felicitar por su excelente trabajo retratando insectos extraterrestres de ojos saltones cuando Luke le miró con un rostro ilusionado y habló primero.

—Somos tú y yo.

Y entonces tuvo que tragarse su felicitación.

—Uh... la fuerza está contigo, joven Skywalker —Vader se sintió tonto por decirle eso, pero había sido lo único que se le ocurrió.

Luke le miró con la cabeza ladeada, confundido. Después de un segundo decidió que lo que decía su padre casi nunca tenía sentido, así que puso de nuevo una sonrisa enorme y se encaminó hasta estar al lado de su padre, dónde le explicaría con lujo de detalle las técnicas que había utilizado para recrear el paisaje de su padre y él en su ultimo viaje a Tatooine.


	32. 32

**_sStar Wars pertenece a George Lucas y ahora, también a Disney. Los libros en el cual está basado esto fueron creados por Jeffrey Brown; en cuanto a la trama se podría decir que 75/15 dividida entre Jeffrey y yo._**

* * *

 **32**

Un par de pasos resonaban por los pasillos del Ejecutor, quebrando el silencio y ocasionando que más de un soldado se parara firme y con la espalda recta, con la mirada en un punto muerto y un escalofrío por la espalda. Lord Vader caminaba seguido de su hijo Luke, quien caminaba tan rápido como podía para seguirle el paso a su padre.

—Hey, papá —le llamó Luke a su padre, en un intento de que le prestara atención —. ¿Por qué somos llamados "la estrella de la muerte"?

Darth Vader pareció vacilar un poco, deteniéndose en mitad del pasillo y casi haciendo que Luke se tropezara con él.

—Er... —demasiado rápido, reponiéndose de su pequeña reacción de asombro Vader comenzó a andar más rápido, tratando de poner más distancia entre él y su hijo.

¿Cómo carajos le iba a explicar _eso_ a su pequeño e inocente hijo?

* * *

 ** _Me pregunto si algún día dejaré de poner comentarios raros y ambiguos al final de cualquier cosa que publique. Algún día, chicos. Algún día:v_**

 ** _Y algún día el gato comerá sandía._**


	33. 33

**_Star Wars pertenece a George Lucas y ahora, también a Disney. Los libros en el cual está basado esto fueron creados por Jeffrey Brown; en cuanto a la trama se podría decir que 75/15 dividida entre Jeffrey y yo._**

* * *

 **33**

Saber qué regalarle a sus hijos en su cumpleaños nunca había sido fácil. Y nunca dejaría de serlo, estaba seguro. Comúnmente le preguntaba a cada uno qué era lo que querían y el se encargaba de conseguirlo y entregarlo de manera épica y asombrosa. Pero esta vez las cosas eran distintas. Leia, con sus pequeños piecitos y su ridícula estatura se paro firme frente a él, llamando su atención con un ceño fruncido y unos labios en línea recta.

—Se acerca nuestro cumpleaños, padre —le dijo con voz que intentaba ser madura, y al no recibir respuesta volvió a hablar —. Quiero que tú escojas nuestro regalo.

—¿No está bien la muñeca que querías?

—Es mejor si lo eliges tú —Leia le miro con su rostro tierno y fruncido —. Y también debes envolverlo. Nunca lo haces.

—... —Darth Vader se quedó en silencio un rato, sopesando la solicitud de su hija —De acuerdo.

Sin usar palabras innecesarias ni perder tiempo, Vader continuó con su camino, dejando a Leia atrás con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Bueno, tenía una debilidad por su hija, ¿y qué? Además, no debería ser tan difícil escoger un juguete. Seguramente en la galaxia había un montón, estaba seguro.

Aun así, si bien sí que había millares de juguetes y regalos, la parte difícil era escogerlo. ¿Cómo podría saber él lo que le gustaría a un niño?

—¿Esto costará mucho? —Lord Vader examinó con cuidado un juguete de nave espacial con la esperanza de que le gustara a su hijo —Oh, bueno —añadió metiéndolo en el carrito. Era una nave espacial, seguramente le encantaría.

Sin embargo, como se dio cuenta unas horas después, el reto no consistía en escoger el regalo, sino en envolverlo. Vader no tenía ni idea de dónde poner todo ese papel lustroso y cinta. ¿No podía simplemente dárselos así y ya? No, no podía. Eso se había vuelto personal; Darth Vader envolvería esos regalos así le costara la vida. De todas formas, pese al empeño y tiempo aplicados a tal empresa, al final el resultado no había sido precisamente el esperado. Lastimosamente y aunque le costar admitirlo, luego de malgastar toda esa cinta y papel, tomó todo lo que le quedaba y cubrió los regalos hasta que quedaran cubiertos en su totalidad.

Los regalos lucían como algo que no era un regalo, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que estuvieran envueltos. Y además, cuando había llegado el momento de entregarlos no supo interpretar los rostros de sus hijos. Pero qué rayos, contrario a la creencia popular, Darth Vader no era bueno en todo. Mucho menos en envolver cualquier cosa. Ni de cerca.


	34. 34

**_sStar Wars pertenece a George Lucas y ahora, también a Disney. Los libros en el cual está basado esto fueron creados por Jeffrey Brown; en cuanto a la trama se podría decir que 75/15 dividida entre Jeffrey y yo._**

* * *

 **34**

Algunas veces la situación sobrepasaba a Darth Vader. Podría sonar loco e incluso imposible, pero entre capitanear una nave, controlar a los rebeldes y criar a un par de gemelos siendo padre soltero, apenas y tenía la energía suficiente para no colapsar. Porque estaba seguro de que algún día pasaría. Total y completamente seguro; la vida iba a terminar por romperlo. Y probablemente no pasaría mucho tiempo para que eso sucediera. No pasaría mucho para que llegara hasta él una noticia, un nuevo ataque rebelde o similar, y entonces: _crack_ _._ O tal vez ya estaba sucediendo en ese momento. Tal vez, y sólo tal vez la vida había terminado por romperlo y hacerlo añicos de una vez por todas.

Porque si en ese momento —con Leia a su derecha y un soldado muerto a la izquierda— no se encontraba en estado de shock total, no había explicación para su parálisis. Afortunadamente, su pequeña hija estaba concentrada en una tableta que estaba entre sus manos, demasiado enajenada como para ver algo más allá de su nariz. No había visto nada aún, y Vader —tan paralizado como se encontraba— se aferraba a un hilo de esperanza, rogándole a quién sea el Dios que estuviera allá afuera una salida para esa situación.

—Padre, tengo que hacer un ensayo para la clase —hizo una pequeña pausa, revisando algunas notas en la tableta —. Entonces, ¿a qué te dedicas exactamente?

Vader sintió un sudor frío bajar por su espalda. No sabía qué hacer: tomar a su hija y llevársela lejos, ordenar que se llevaran el cuerpo sin que Leia se enterara —poco probable—, o contestar. Y si abría la boca, no estaba seguro de lo que saldría de ella; igual y se ponía a cantar la canción de cuna que le enseñó su madre.

Para desgracia de sus hijos y el imperio, el infame Lord Vader se encontraba _total y completamente_ roto.


	35. 35

**_sStar Wars pertenece a George Lucas y ahora, también a Disney. Los libros en el cual está basado esto fueron creados por Jeffrey Brown; en cuanto a la trama se podría decir que 75/15 dividida entre Jeffrey y yo._**

* * *

 **35**

Lo que estaba pasando no era ninguna novedad. Que la pequeña Leia estuviera pululando alrededor de su padre no sorprendía a nadie, mucho menos a Kendal Ozzel. Y recordando hechos pasados, la presencia de la chiquilla podía significar un gran alivio para él si no fuera porque no la soportaba en absoluto. « _Pero tienes que_ », se dijo. Tal vez su señor ya no recordaba lo acontecido, sin embargo, nadie podía asegurar que de un día para otro la memoria se le esclareciera y terminara por matarlo. Y aunque el plan de acercarse a los mocosos funcionaba y se mantenía de manera precaria, era mejor que nada.

Para la tripulación y para él mismo no era un secreto que los niños habían de alguna manera, tomado una posición de desconfianza y molestia para con él. Para todos excepto para Lord Vader. Y así, tiempo después de que comenzara a ejecutar su plan para no ser asesinado, una guerra silenciosa y secreta se había asentado entre ellos. No era visible a simple vista, tenías que forzar lo ojos y asegurarte de que Vader no estuviera en las cercanías para presenciar el fenómeno. Al parecer, los niños no querían romper la ilusión de que eran unos ángeles ante su padre.

De esta manera, como no era ninguna novedad que Leia se encontrara junto a Lord Vader, habían terminado los tres en medio de una junta mensual sobre el estatus de la guerra rebelde y los movimientos que se harían como represalia. Obviamente era contraproducente y peligroso que una niña escuchara los secretos de la guerra, pero trata de explicarle eso a Darth Vader, Señor de los Siths. Y justo cuando Kendal presentaba su informe pudo ver cómo la pequeña mocosa le sacaba la lengua y hacía muecas ridículas. Lo que más le sorprendió fue el acto de osadía y descaro de la niña; al parecer, no le importaba que su padre estuviera ahí.

—¿Qué? —Preguntó Vader a Kendal.

Con un destello de furia bailando en sus ojos, Ozzel sólo atinó a ver con labios apretados y un ceño fruncido a la niña, quien inmediatamente cambió su expresión a una sonrisa cuando Vader volvió la vista a ella. El Lord Oscuro palmeó la cabeza de Leia e hizo que Kendal continuara con su informe, frunciendo éste las cejas de vez en cuando, siendo el único que podía ver el funesto y descarado comportamiento de la mocosa. ¿Cómo es que su señor podía ser tan ciego? ¡Esos niños de ángeles no tenían nada!


	36. 36

**_sStar Wars pertenece a George Lucas y ahora, también a Disney. Los libros en el cual está basado esto fueron creados por Jeffrey Brown; en cuanto a la trama se podría decir que 75/15 dividida entre Jeffrey y yo._**

* * *

 **36**

Quieto. Todo estaba demasiado quieto. Ahí donde mirase, Darth Vader no veía nada más que soldados eficientes y el tintineo ocasional de luces en alguna pantalla, todo sumido en un silencio profesional y una quietud que se le antojaba impropia y amarga. ¿Dónde estaba el ruido? ¿Dónde estaba el movimiento? Como si una fuerza invisible y sobrenatural lo propulsara, Vader se levantó de la silla de mando y comenzó a abrirse paso por la nave. Risas; no había risas. Faltaban sus hijos.

Caminando como un vendaval recorrió toda la nave, no encontrando a ninguno de los gemelos y preocupándose cada vez más. Existían en el basto universo pocas razones lo suficientemente fuertes para que sus hijos no estuvieran pululando alrededor de la nave y haciendo un escandalo allá donde fueran. Y ninguna de ellas le agradaba. Podrían estar siendo secuestrados, estar peleados con el otro, o lo que era peor: podrían estar planeando una travesura. El infierno se desataría en la nave si cualquiera de esas cosas pasaba.

Finalmente y casi por accidente los encontró. Ambos estaban en uno de los comedores, jugando debajo de las mesas. Cuando Luke lo vio se paró y caminó hasta él, tomándolo por la capa sin decir nada y arrastrándolo hasta donde estaba Leia, jugando con algunas muñecas. Él tampoco comentó nada, siendo un hombre de pocas palabras. Cuando pararon y se encontraban frente a su hija —quien no había dejado de jugar— Luke lo miró con el seño fruncido y los mofletes inflados.

—No quiero una hermana —en vez de preguntarle el porqué, Vader se limitó a observar a Leia, bastante convencido de que eso le daría una mejor y clara respuesta.

A sus pies, jugando con la alegría que caracteriza a su hija, Leia se encontraba jugando con los muñecos de Luke _—«figuras de acción, papá»_ le había dicho su hijo una vez—, todos usando vestidos y luciendo ridículos. Y como había supuesto, Vader no necesitó otra cosa para tener una respuesta.

* * *

 _Como ya es costumbre en mí, aquí va un comentario ambiguo (aunque esta vez no tanto): Desde el 05 de marzo hasta ahora son 38 semanas. Casi un embarazo: la historia está por pasar de feto a bebé recién nacido. ¡Tendré un bebé!_


	37. 37

**_sStar Wars pertenece a George Lucas y ahora, también a Disney. Los libros en el cual está basado esto fueron creados por Jeffrey Brown; en cuanto a la trama se podría decir que 75/15 dividida entre Jeffrey y yo._**

* * *

 **37**

— _Ocho... nueve..._

A lo lejos y como un murmullo distante, Luke podía escuchar la voz de Darth Vader, aunque no es como si pudiera estar muy atento a la medio robótica y genial voz de su padre, por lo que corre de inmediato de un lugar a otro, sintiendo la presión de la cuenta regresiva y casi tropezándose con sus propios pies. Sin embargo, de pronto y sin ningún tipo de aviso, el eco de los pasos pausados y cautelosos de Lord Vader comenzó a ser escuchado por los pasillos, provocándole a él mismo pegar un brinco. ¿Pero en qué momento su padre había llegado hasta diez? ¡Seguramente había hecho trampa!

Y justo cuando creyó que había encontrado el escondite perfecto se tropieza. El golpe no fue fuerte, y mucho menos le había dolido, pero sí que le había asustado. Y sí que había gritado. Se tapó la boca con un ademán gracioso —porque en realidad lo fue— y corrió por el primer pasillo que vio, alejándose de su escondite perfecto y salvándose de ser atrapado: su padre seguramente ya sabía dónde estaba.

—No puedes esconderte por siempre, Luke —Darth Vader entró a la habitación y él inmediatamente se aplastó contra una columna grande y segura. Si jugaba bien sus cartas, podría despistar a Vader y encontrar un escondite mejor —. Tus pensamientos te traicionan.

Bien, de acuerdo. Tal vez necesitaba tranquilizarse un poco si es que no quería ser encontrado. Después de todo, no dejaría que Leia ganara. ¡Ya lo había hecho un montón de veces!

—Tus sentimientos son fuertes —volvió a hablar su padre, esta vez paseándose por toda la habitación. —... En especial hacía tu hermana.

Luke sonrió de manera infantil, bordeando la columna según la dirección de su padre. Podía ser muy bueno usando la fuerza, pero aún así seguía siendo un poco ciego y despistado. Si se calmaba lo suficiente, no habría manera de que él perdiera.

* * *

 _ **No me gustó como quedó el capitulo.**_

 _ **Y ya. Los amo, vai.**_


	38. 38

**_Star Wars pertenece a George Lucas y ahora, también a Disney. Los libros en el cual está basado esto fueron creados por Jeffrey Brown; en cuanto a la trama se podría decir que 75/15 dividida entre Jeffrey y yo._**

* * *

 **38**

—¿Qué es lo que pasa, mi señor?

Darth Vader estaba parado en el puente de mando luciendo atemorizante y majestuoso, tal como se espera de él. Frente a el estaba una figura algo pequeña y encorvada, con el rostro oculto entre una capucha y sobras. Definitivamente no alguien con el que te quisieras meter. Puntual como siempre, su señor se encontraba en el Ejecutor para revisiones rutinarias de la nave, y como era costumbre en él, revisarlo a él mismo y evaluarlo. No es algo que lo pusiera especialmente ansioso o lo colocara fuera de lugar, sino que viendo el cuadro completo, la situación era algo inquietante.

—¡Papá! ¡Papá! ¡Papá!

Ciertamente se encontraba en una situación completamente fuera de sus manos. Por un lado estaba su señor oscuro — _Su_ señor oscuro—, y por el otro estaba su hijo, quien por más irritante e inoportuno que fuera, no dejaba de ser su sangre. Además, no sabía qué es lo que debía hacer, no sabía si reprender a Luke frente a su señor —eso mostraría que no tiene paciencia y que aun conserva sentimientos volátiles y fuertes—, dejarlo hacer lo que quisiera —arriesgándose a que _el remedio sea peor que la enfermedad_ —, o simplemente ignorarlo —una falta de respeto hacía su señor—. Sea cual sea la opción que escogiera habrían daños colaterales.

Y entonces sintió un tirón en su capa y decidió que ya había sido mucho de eso.

—Luke, ve a tu cuarto.

A pesar de llevar un casco y un respirador que distorsionan su voz sabe perfectamente que sus hijos son los únicos que notan los matices en ella, así que estaba bastante seguro de que Luke había entendido el mensaje y había leído entre líneas. Claramente había dicho _"Luke, me estoy molestando; largo de aquí"_. Y aun así, si el mensaje había llegado su hijo no hizo nada por hacer toda esa cosa de leer entre líneas. Su hijo se limitó a darle tirones a su capa y picarle el costado con su mano de vez en cuando. ¿A esto se había rebajado el gran Lord Vader?

—¿Te gustaría mejor hablar más tarde, Lord Vader?

Vader dejó de mirar a su hijo y se dirigió a su señor, quien escondido en la sombra de su capucha y el lado oscuro no se notaba bien su expresión. No sabía si lo había dicho de verdad, en broma o con sarcasmo. Sus hijos eran los que leían entre líneas, no él.

—No, maestro.

Además, escuchando los constantes llamados de Luke, así como sus intentos por llamarle la atención junto al hecho de estar frente a _Su señor_ , hacía que todo resultara molesto, incluso en algunos momentos bochornosos.

—Porque puedo.

Y también no es como si su maestro ayudara mucho. ¿Era una prueba? ¿Lo decía en serio? ¿Estaba jugando con él?

* * *

 _*El remedio peor que la enfermedad* Hace referencia a lo que uno hace para arreglar un problema pero sólo causa desastre._

 _¡Feliz Navidad, chicos! Déjenme un review de regalo:3_


End file.
